Hana no Ken
by daughterofmars
Summary: Haruka reflects on the view people have of Michiru and compares it to the true nature of the Senshi of the Deep Waters. Drabble.


My first Haruka/Michiru fanfic in a while. It felt wonderful writing them again. Especially from Haruka's point of view, which is something I haven't done for a while. But as always, it's quite Michiru-centred.

Inspired by the wonderful song "Orlean no Sei Senshi - Uranus to Neptune no Uragiri" which is one of my all-time favourite Uranus/Neptune songs from Sera Myu, minus Destined Couple (Harsh! Saint Cry is my second choice though, it's so catchy).

Word Count: 750 words

Also... unbetaed. Gomen.

Please enjoy! Oh, and reviews? Yes, would make me squee.

* * *

**Hana no Ken**

**(Sword of Flowers)**

* * *

Michiru has wild eyes, but it's rare for anyone to notice and Haruka can't help finding this fact kind of entertaining.

People seem to focus too much on the aqua-haired woman's sweet smile and gentle voice; on her delicate hands with their carefully painted nails and on her elegant dresses, always missing the raging ocean hidden in the depths of Michiru's pupils.

It's not only her eyes, though, that betray the truth.

Haruka wishes that people would stop and _listen_ to Michiru from time to time instead of getting all caught up in the overwhelming femininity of her beauty _(however, the tall Senshi of the Sky shall be the first to admit that this is quite a challenge at times)_, because Michiru's words are always a two-way mirror. On the surface they may sound polite, but beneath this calm exterior a current of sarcasm is tangible. Much like it's the case with Michiru herself.

The Senshi of the Deep Waters likes it this way, Haruka knows. She likes the person people often mistake her for and has no moral reservations about so blatantly deceiving them. After all, it gives her a powerful secret weapon that she can wield whenever she finds it necessary. More than once, Haruka has seen how effective the sharpness of Michiru's wit can be. The shock alone when people find themselves on the receiving end of the ocean unleashed makes for a good laugh and an even better advantage.

Nevertheless, Haruka has learned over the years that the reason Michiru so enjoys her little act of innocence has nothing to do with the reactions she can get out of others _(when all comes down to it, Michiru has never cared about what people think of her)_, but the feeling of freedom that she experiences when letting her mask slip.

Like in those evenings when Michiru manages to successfully persuade Haruka to drive her to the beach and then, as they walk side by side along the waterline, she suddenly stops dead in her tracks, waiting for Haruka to come to a halt as well. In that moment, as their gazes meet across the short distance between them, Haruka notices the way Michiru's eyes reflect that freedom _(that lack of restrictions)_. It also shows in her smile when she takes one step forward, tapping Haruka's shoulder lightly. _An invisible, insubstantial border has been crossed._

"Tag," she murmurs and even her voice is set free. Haruka raises an eyebrow good-humouredly and watches Michiru's smile turn into a playful smirk as she spins around, her long hair dancing around her face like waves, and breaks into a run.

"Yareyare," Haruka sighs, giving the other woman a hundred metres start before she herself moves.

They both know that Michiru would never be able to outrun her and it is that knowledge that makes for the entire game of it; of Michiru following their footsteps in the sand back towards the parking ground and Haruka sprinting after her, her bangs whipped into her eyes by the wind that, too, quickly picks up speed around them.

It takes her no more than a minute to catch up with Michiru. Grabbing her wrist, feeling the roar of the wind in the rushed pulse underneath her fingertips, she says: "Got you." Her voice is husky and breathless, but her words don't waver. It's the truth. She's caught the Michiru that no one knows about. The Michiru mostly obscured by manners and masks.

"You did," Michiru agrees, not fighting the blonde woman's hold on her or her conclusion. Slowly she twists in Haruka's grip until they come face to face, now only inches apart. They are both gasping, more from laughter than from their race. As they look at each other, words dying out _(unneeded)_, Haruka sees how Michiru's eyes are alive from the wildness which there's no one around but her to witness.

It's a shame, really, since her lover is most beautiful like this; a glimpse of her very core exposed.

Michiru has wild eyes and even though it's rare for anyone to notice, Haruka notices; recognising the true nature of her partner _(Umikaze no Senshi)_. It doesn't matter that people around them never see beyond her smiling lips and soft voice, because Haruka never mistakes the other girl for someone she's not and apparently this is enough. For Michiru.

* * *

**Finis**

* * *

Oh, and should anyone be interested, here are the Japanese lyrics for Uranus to Neptune no Uragiri. They're SO pretty.

_Rira no kaze fuku izanai ka,_

_Oboro minamo no violon ka,_

_Yume yo madoi no adashi yo ni,_

_sakishi hitofuri hana no ken._


End file.
